Our Fairytale
by Shiroku-kkari
Summary: Were they never meant for one another? If they weren't, was their story actually a forgotten one then? A RyojixMShe/Minako Kalafina-themed fanfic.
1. Rank 0-A: Malachite Dream

**Our**** Fairytale****  
**by Shiroku-kkari

Synopsis: Were they never meant for one another? If they weren't, was their story actually a forgotten one? A RyojixMShe/Minako Kalafina-themed fanfic.

A/N: I don't own the characters nor the series, so shout out to Atlus :D Each chapter would contain a PoV of the main characters (Ryoji & Minako) in regards to the theme assigned to the chapter. I didn't name Minako here as "Minako Arisato" since I tried to make a witty gender-bender name while starting out in P3P so Minako is named in my story as "Minami Ayuzaki." Also, I happened to stumble on the song while in class. When I looked up at the lyrics and translation, I thought: "HOHLEEEEE SHEEEEEEEEEEEPPP! .PERFECT!" ...well, for me that is. Also, there would be a sub-song theme in the next few chapters when I don't get lazy in writing. So I hope you enjoy my fic even though I might suck so hard in trying to make Ryoji/Pharos plus Minako all in character.

* * *

_"I remember the dream that I had in my childhood. It was my fairytale that sings thinly and sweetly of my bright green sorrows..."  
__-_fairytale by Kalafina

**Prologue A: Malachite Dream**

"Who am I?" - this question has been lingering inside my mind for the longest time now; my head only draws a blank, as if my whole body is in a state of coma.

Strange enough, I didn't find it very lonesome even though I am all alone in this darkness, like I have somebody here by my side right at this very moment. It was comforting and at the same time, also sad. Have I been dreaming...? It certainly feels like I am and at the same time, I am not because in most of my dreams, she was always there.

In the very first dream of mine, I am in a place filled with tombstones with a crowd of dark-clothed people standing in front of one tombstone near a dead tree. Most of them are just talking with one another, some were just chatting happily, others were silent contemplating on something.

I walked around the vicinity, listening to what they are talking about.

"I heard they were involved in a traffic accident. Only their daughter have survived the accident."

"It was a shame they had to die that way. Luckily, the Kirijo Group's stand-by medical team was around where the accident occured so she was able to survive the incident."

What they are talking about was foreign to me. However, the way they are talking felt so empty. Just like me... Although I am in a dream, every fiber of my being is empty. But is this really a dream? Or is this reality? I can't tell for sure.

"Minami-chan, we're about to leave now."

"Is it okay for me to stay a little bit longer?"

I looked at the two people talking rather far apart.

"Are you sure you're okay on your own?"

The little girl nodded in reply and smiled.

"I'll be fine; Mama and Papa are watching over me."

Her smile gave color to this monochromatic dream I am currently residing in. It was like the warm, spring sunlight that paved a way through the cold winter wind. Mysteriously, that smile drew all of my attention. I slowly walked towards her and observed the lone girl.

When the man left, she stopped smiling. Her ruby-like eyes was like a raw gemstone. Certainly, there was a luster in her clouded red eyes, as if she was struggling to shine brightly.

She turned around and squat down.

"Mama, Papa, Minami-chan's all right. I'm not sad that you left me all alone..."

Her voice betrays what she is currently saying. I looked at her face and it was emotionally torn-apart; despite smiling to the fullest, the tears in her eyes trickle down her cheeks. I could sense her emotions fully, but I cannot comprehend them.

"Minami will do her best, so please watch over me up there..."

Why was she smiling even though there are tears on her face? Why is she struggling to put up a facade? Why do I feel so pained in seeing her like that? Why...?

"Even though I'm very lonely right now, I try my best not to cry because I know you will be sad if I did. That's why, I'm trying to smile... I'll be a good girl with uncle and auntie, so..."

Her words died as she was sobbing so hard in front of the tombstone. For a young child to bear such a burden at an early age, I cannot understand why she is doing all those things. I tried to reach out to her, but my hands passed right through her small shoulders. What I tried to do at that time was inevitable.

All of these dreams felt... so distant, like I was looking at a window from the distance. Ever since I saw that dream, I never wanted to see her like that. Though we are worlds apart, I will always be by her side, even if we may never be able to be congruent with one another. I will see to it that her warm smile will triumphantly reign over the skies, no matter what the weather may be.


	2. Rank 0-B: Bittersweet Fairytale

**A/N: **I'm sorry if I frequently change Prologue A. I am a very anna-ru (-brick'd-) person. I mean, I want it to be exactly what I planned to write? I don't know. It's just that something I am very particular with (especially with the grammar). I know it's kind of annoying so I apologize if it keeps changing from what you used to remember. And without further ado, Prologue B.

* * *

**Prologue B: Bittersweet fairytale**

My memory of what had happened last night is vague; the last thing that I remembered was the death of my parents from a traffic accident. I survived from it because they have shielded me before we were about to collide into _something_ on the bridge. Then, I wandered about what was happening outside.

What I saw was utter chaos. What has caused it?

I continued to look around the scenery. There was fire everywhere and cars rammed up to one another. The screams of people from afar can be heard, as I walked farther from our car. Everything feels so scary. Although my knees are already shaking from fear, I couldn't help but wander around amidst the chaotic city. I continued to walk aimlessly until where my legs would take me.

I'm scared. Where would I go now? What should I do now? Someone please...

Help...

"You must be defeated!"

There was someone on the bridge. They might be able to help Mama and Papa! I rushed to the direction of where the voice was coming from. I hurriedly ran with all my might in hopes of saving Mama and Papa. But, what I saw was a girl fighting a monster. The next moment, I draw nothing but a blank from what happened at that time.

Strange enough, it felt like there was somebody beside me. I slowly opened my eyes and saw a white ceiling. "Minami?" My uncle asked me worriedly. I sat up from my bed and looked around my surroundings. "You're in the hospital right now." He answered. His eyes were avoiding mine as the room fills with an awkward silence between the two of us. "Are you okay now?" He asked sternly as his voice was somewhat shaky from his usual voice.

No words were able to come out of my mouth, so I nodded in reply. "If it's okay with you, would you like to live with us for a while as a family?" He asked me sternly, carefully choosing his words.

Family... That's right... Mama and Papa are...

"I know it's hard for you to decide right now; you don't need to decide right away if you want to live with us. I'll give you some time until the family funeral next week." He added, giving off a gentle smile as he pats my head lightly before he takes his leave.

"Uhm..."

He stopped his tracks at the door.

"Were you here all this time?" I asked while he shook his head reply. "I just came here 30 minutes ago. You should still take a rest; you're probably still shocked from last night." He then left the room.

So what had happened that night was true. If only time were to stop that day then-...

"Time never waits; it delivers all equally to the same end..." A frightening thought crept inside my mind. I took a deep breath and looked at the window, trying to forget that scary voice just now.

"What was that just now...?"

That night, I cannot sleep at all. Everything seems so sudden. Why did Mama and Papa die? I wanted to cry so hard right now, but the tears in my eyes won't come out. It was as if a part of me knew that it was natural for a person to die.

"People die; Death is only natural and that is why one must accept this concept as a part of living life."

Someone silently whispered it into the deepest part of my mind.

"Mama... Papa...!" I silently cried out for them in fear even though I knew that they are longer here with me.

* * *

"The train bound to Tatsumi Port Island will be arriving shortly..."

It has been 10 years since then. Since then, I never heard that voice again. Uncle wanted me to study in a neighboring school near our new home. But I don't want to be a bother to them anymore, so I asked him to let me enroll in a school with dormitories. Luckily, they've allowed me to enroll in Gekkoukan High School at Tatsumi Port Island.

"Mama, Papa, please continue to watch over me." I whispered under my breath as I continuously face the present I live in right now.


	3. Rank 1: Fortunate Days

**A/N: **The story this time centers them both, but more on Pharos'/Ryouji's PoV. Italicized texts are Ryouji's PoV while normal texts are FeMC/Minami's PoV. I hope you enjoy Chapter 1.

* * *

_"I had known there'd be an eternity, where nothing would ever end. Our story is one that no one talks about anymore..."_

_-Fairytale by Kalafina_

**Chapter 1: Fortunate Days**

_I have grown comfortable being in a coma as I continue to dream about "her." Since then, her everyday life has become an adventure as I continue to look at her from this window far away from her. She has decided to be on her own and go somewhere far away from her loved ones, to a place called "Tatsumi Port Island." I continuously wonder what kind of adventure she will embark on when a nostalgic feeling have filled me._

_It was somewhat grim, at the same time, comforting. Frightening, yet assuring. As she continues to bask under the moonlight, the nostalgia I am experiencing has now planted itself inside me. Something- rather, "someone" has been waiting for me as if it already knew that this day would come._

When I have arrived at Iwatodai Dormitory, everything was eerily quiet as the atmosphere gives off a weird vibe.

"I guess the residents are probably asleep right now-"

"Welcome."

I turned around to the direction of the dorm keeper's counter and saw a boy with blue-eyes, wearing a black and white striped pajama. "He must be the dorm keeper's son." I thought as I walk towards the counter.

"You're late. I've been waiting a long time." He said as he hands me out a piece of paper.

"If you want to proceed, then please sign here; it's a contract."

"A contract? For what reason do I have to sign a contract?"

"There's no need to be scared. It only binds you to accepting full responsibility for your actions."

Is he talking about a contract to bind me to accept the responsibility of the ruckus I create? I analyzed what is written in the paper he handed me.

"_I chooseth this fate of mine own free will._"

"This contract's kind of strange the way it is written, but it probably is what I think it is. Whatever..." I shrugged the thought off my mind and signed the contract.

_"Minami Ayuzaki..." Minami... Where have I heard that name before; it seemed so nostalgic, but why do I feel that way...? I can't remember where or who I heard it from. One thing I am sure of: her name is so familiar to my shattered memories._

_A few days later after she signed the contract, she has desired for "power" in order to protect someone during this time. I have responded to her call and lent her my power. As she has summoned her newly awakened powers, there was a foreign desire that grew inside me._

_A desire to destroy, to acquire "power" and bring about "an end" everyone is anticipating._

_The "power" my instincts seek of was right in front of me, alluring me with its familiar scent. This surge of desire keeps on rising further, allowing my instincts to run wild like a bloodthirsty animal. It was too much for her body to bear all of this overflowing desire, so she has fainted. My consciousness began to fade as well._

_After that time, a fragment of my memory has returned to me. I remember about the phases of the moon and the dangers it would bring her, and there was an aching feeling that continues to grow inside. It was the same feeling that resided inside me when she acquired her powers. This feeling continues to stir up my soul, craving for something as if it has been longing for what it had been seeking. I responded to this feeling. No matter how many times have I responded it still seeks for more, growing more restless as I heed to its call._

_Something tells me that this aching feeling would lead her into dangers._

_I don't want her to be in danger! I have already vowed to protect her smile, my one and only treasure inside this gigantic birdcage._

_My soul is stirred by two raging storms. One continues to desire for more power while the other desires to protect her, to make her happy and live a fulfilling life. What is this desire? Have I gone mad from the light that the moon basks? Or was it because of "her?" I am confused. But what good would it do to her if I continued to remain like this? I should do what I can for now, by telling her what I know. The only time I can warn her is when the moon shines at its fullest every night. The only time I can interact with her._

_The only time I am free from this birdcage I am withheld in, no matter how short the time I have been given to warn her about the dangers she will be facing._

By the time I was about to fall asleep, I felt someone's presence.

"Hi, how are you?"

"Who're you!?" I immediately sat up from my bed and saw the boy who gave me the contract that night.

"We've met before." He chuckled lightly. "Soon, the end will come. I remembered, so I thought I should tell you."

"...Is this boy just yanking my chains? But judging by the look in his eyes, it felt so serene and honest. Besides, children aren't capable of lying so he must be telling the truth." I thought carefully and seriously before giving a reply to him.

"...Thanks."

The boy looked surprised by my answer and giggled. "I wasn't expecting you to thank me. But you're welcome. That... is what I'm supposed to say, right?" I nodded in reply as I anticipate what he is about to tell me about the "end" he is talking about.

_And so my visits to her begins every night whenever an ordeal is about to occur, and whenever a part of my missing memories have returned to me, the two desires inside me also grows._

_Yes... Everything in my memories become clear as parts of it come back to me whenever she triumphantly overcomes each ordeals she faces. Strangely, my desire for "power" doesn't matter much to me anymore. I wonder why. Was it because of "her," or was it because of something else? Surely, for however brief the time we spend together, was she always this dear to me? I ponder on the thought. Yet her face always appears on my mind, as if she had given a part of her to someone like me._

_I pray that our time together will last forever in this time period where only a selected few know about._


End file.
